Slayers Surprise!
by kasviel
Summary: Mazoku Lords crash in the sequel to Slayers Unexpected! Does Xelloss truly love Zel? Can Mazoku love at all? Find out ^^;
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes I like writing about these two so much that I'm writing more! I know Zelgadiss just screamed when I said that, but shonen ai fans are happy ne? ^_^   


* * *

**ACT I**  
  
The Slayers had come to a beautiful town by the ocean by now, and were planning to spend some time at the beach.......   
  
A day or so had passed since 'that night'. Zel hung around his friends quietly, not talking very much. He was still a little disturbed over the fact that he had actually _slept_ with Xelloss [not just sleep either, if you know what I mean :p]. He went from hating himself one moment to hating Xelloss the next to just admitting that he had no regrets. Zel was one very confused chimera.   
  
As for Xelloss, well, the trickster priest hadn't been seen since that night. He had vanished mysteriously, and was gone ever since. Zel was beginning to wonder if he was ever coming back. Perhaps the Mazoku was having thoughts of his own? Nah, Xelloss didn't regret anything. _He's probably gloating to his demon friends,_ Zel though bitterly.   
  
"What is **up** with you lately, Zelgadiss?" Lina suddenly asked.   
  
Zel turned to her. "Hmm???"   
  
Lina was standing with her hands on her hips in front of a food stand. "I just asked you five times if you wanted a hot dog!" she said. "Why have you been so out of it lately?"   
  
Zel blushed. "Uh......well......No, I'm not hungry. Happy now?"   
  
"No, but hold that thought," Lina said, turning away from Zel to order.   
  
Amelia shyly came over to Zel. "Zelgadiss-san, Lina-san is right," she said slowly. "Ever since that night you've been more quiet than usual. Is something bothering you?"   
  
Zel looked down. "I'm just wondering if I'll _ever_ find a cure for....."   
  
"Oh..." Amelia said. "Don't worry, Zelgadiss. I'm sure you will because-"   
  
"Because life is wonderful!" a genki voice finished.   
  
Zel spun around, SD and completely freaked. "Waaa!!! Xelloss!!! Where did you _come_ from?!?!"   
  
Xelloss was standing beside him, smiling as cutely as ever. "That's a secret!" he replied. "But I'm here now, so what else matters?"   
  
Zel shook his head. "Must you always be that way.....?"   
  
Xelloss smiled. "If you want me to leave..."   
  
"No!" Zel shouted rather loudly.   
  
Amelia, Lina, and Gourry all stared at him in surprise. Zel turned red.   
  
"I mean......[sweatdrop ^///^]....I have to talk to you, Xelloss!" Zel said, grabbing Xelloss by the shirt and dragging him off.   
  
When they were behind a tree, out of hearing range, Zel released Xelloss. Xelloss dusted himself off.   
  
"Where have you been?! How can you just....you know, and then run off?!" Zel scolded. "That isn't a good way to have a lover! Not that I love you, of course, but-"   
  
Xelloss interrupted by putting a finger on Zel's lips. "I was busy," he said simply. "I am a very important person, you know."   
  
Zel frowned, pushing Xelloss' hand away. "You aren't even a person, are you?" he asked. "Why did you pop up now? Is there something you want?"   
  
"Actually, I.....have to talk to you about something..." Xelloss said, growing serious. "You have to come with me somewhere for a few days..."   
  
"What?!?! You appear out of nowhere and espect me to drop everything and leave with you?!" Zel asked incredulously. "Are you crazy?!?!"   
  
"We have to go," Xelloss insisted, face very serious now.   
  
Zel stared at him. Was genki Xelloss actually...._worried_? Zel turned away from Xelloss. "Why should I trust you?" he asked. "How do I know you're not planning something horrible? And what is so serious that you need me to go with you? Surely, you don't need my help?"   
  
.....................   
  
Zel opened one eye. "Xelloss?"   
  
Zel turned around, seeing that Xelloss had walked away and was talking to the others. "XELLOSS!!!!!!"   
  
".........So, we're going to be leaving for a few days," Xelloss was telling Lina happily. "Please don't follow us.......not that you _can_.....Ha ha ha!!!"   
  
"Going away...?" Lina asked suspiciously. "Just you and Zel...? Why? What's going on between you two?"   
  
"That's a secret!"   
  
"No it isn't!" Zel interrupted desperately. He began talking very fast. "It isn't a secret because 'it' isn't anything! Xelloss is just being stupid as always, you should know that! This is one of his tricks! He's twisting the truth! There's nothing going on between us! Nothing at all! Xelloss is...."   
  
As Zel went on rapidly, Lina and Gourry shared a knowing look. There was definately someting going on, though neither knew what.   
  
".......And that's why there's nothing going on between us!" Zel finished, out of breath. "And....[huff puff]....I am not going **anywhere** with Xelloss!"   
  
[big sweatdrops on everyone] "....................................."   
  
"......Well, we'll see you all in a couple of days!" Xelloss said cheerfully.   
  
Zel turned to him. "Didn't you just hear a word I said?! That's why I hate you, you never listen! You're always so stubborn! Well, I'm not going anywhere with you, under...." Zel looked around. ".....[sweatdrop].....stand.......???????? Where are we?!"   
  
All of a sudden, the two were standing inside a large, elegant room.   
  
"We're far from that coastal town," Xelloss said, looking down and walking past Zel. "Far from the ocean....where you need to be right now."   
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" Zel asked, completely confused.   
  
Xelloss looked at him. "You can't be there right now," he said vaguely. "Tell me, have you been having dreams about a blue-haired woman lately?"   
  
"Well........well, yes, but...."   
  
Xelloss looked down. "I should have.....suspected..." he muttered.   
  
"How do you even know?" asked Zel.   
  
"Don't go near her!" Xelloss suddenly shouted, face grave. "Stay away from her, the ocean, and that town!"   
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Zel argued. "Why do you even care?! Are you jealous?"   
  
Xelloss smiled and put his arms around Zel's waist. "Stay with me here awhile," he said playfully. "Let's have fun...."   
  
Zel pulled out of Xelloss' embrace. "No! A fortune-teller I spoke to the other day, she told me that the woman in my dreams was leading me to a cure!" he told Xelloss. "You're just trying to keep me this way!"   
  
"You believe the words of psychics now?" asked Xelloss.   
  
"I'd believe anything to be human again!" Zel shouted. "Now take me back there!"   
  
Xelloss appeared saddened, oddly enough. "As you wish..." he muttered. He waved his staff, and vanished into thin air.   
  
"Xelloss!"   
  
Xelloss' voice echoed in the room. "But don't say I didn't warn you..."   
  
There was a flash, and Zel was back in town.......up atop a tall tree, anyway. He stood up. A branch snapped. Zel looked down for a moment, then fell. "Waaaa!!! Xelloss, I'm going to kill you!!!!!!"   
  
Zel landed next to Lina and on top of Gourry.   
  
"Nice of you to drop by," Gourry told him.   
  
Zel exhaled. "Oh..."   
  
"So, what did Xelloss want?" asked Lina, eating something.   
  
Zel stood up brushing himself off. "Nothing. Just being a pest as usual..."   
  
Lina raised an eyebrow. "Is that so...?"   
  
"Yeah........" he was silent for a moment. ".....I want to be alone."   
  
With that, he wandered off.   
  
"Hm....something is going on between those two," Lina said thoughtfully.   
  
"Like......what?" Gourry asked stupidly.   
  
"I can't put my finger on it, but...." Lina trailed off in thought.   
  
"Zelgadiss-san has been acting strangely," Amelia agreed slowly. "And it seems to have to do with Xelloss-chan."   
  
Suddenly, Lina burst into laughter.   
  
"What's funny?" asked Gourry.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha!!! If I didn't know any better.....I'd say.....Aha ha ha ha!!! That they were a couple! Wa ha ha ha!!!" Lina laughed.   
  
Gourry and Amelia didn't laugh.   
  
"That would explain him hiding under Xelloss' table," Gourry said.   
  
"They have been going off together alone a lot lately..." Amelia said worriedly.   
  
Lina stopped laughing. "Oh come on, you guys, I was only joking!!!"   
  
"..........................................."   
  
"....[sweatdrop]....Well....Well, Zelgadiss isn't like _that_!" Lina exclaimed. "He's not......into yaoi......or anything......He's straight! And besides, he hates Xelloss!"   
  
"Lina, you know how kids are growing up?" Amelia asked quietly. "The boys say the girls have cooties, and how they hate girls. And the girls say boys are stupid, and stay away from them. And then.......when they're grown up.......they get married to each other..."   
  
"Xelloss and Zel are getting _married_?!?!?!" Gourry asked in horror.   
  
Lina punched him on the head. "No, Gourry! Not married, but......."   
  
".........[sweatdrop]......."   
  
Lina shook her head. "But Zel isn't like that!" she repeated for the fourth time. "I mean, him and....._Xelloss_?!?! It makes no sense at all! (And gives me some awfully wierd images....)"   
  
Amelia smiled. "You're right," she said, "it can't be anything like that. Zel is probably just trying to find a cure, that's all. And poor Zel-san is so desperate, he'd even turn to Xelloss for help."   
  
"Yeah," Gourry agreed.   
  
"That's what I said all along!" Lina added.   
  
However, now Lina wasn't so sure. _But....if I'm so sure it isn't that, then why are all my instincts telling me they have chemistry?_ she wondered. _Surely, they can't be together.......can they? Hmph. I'll find out for myself! Even if it means spying and backtalk and betrayel.......I'll find out whether Zel is straight or not!_

*******

  
  
Meanwhile, Zelgadiss was standing on a the boardwalk that overlooked the ocean. He gazed out into the ocean that was the color of his skin....   
  
_Xelloss seemed so serious today,_ he thought to himself. _Was he worried about something? What in the universe could worry someone as powerful and as careless as Xelloss? Is he in trouble with the higher-ups, I wonder?_   
  
Zel exhaled and leaned his head on the rail. _Or was it something else? Was he jealous? If he can't love, then how can he get jealous? Or is he trying to keep me a chimera forever? Or is he trying to pull off some sort of twisted plan? Arrgghh!!! Damn it! Why does he have to be so secretive with his feelings?! Why couldn't I just fall in love with a normal person?! Why am I so unlucky?! Everyone else has it so easy! I have to hide and wonder and not trust! It isn't fair! The Lord of Nightmares must hate me!_   
  
Suddenly, a girl's voice shouted, "WATCH OOOUUUTTT!!!!!!"   
  
Zel turned around. His eyes bugged out. "Ah!"   
  
A blue-haired girl on skates was heading straight for him at lightning fast speed. BAM!!! Before Zel could move, the two collided and fell to the ground.   
  
"Owww...." the two groaned.   
  
"Ungh....why me?" Zel asked as he sat up slowly. He looked at the girl. "Huh?"   
  
She was more of a woman than a girl, and she looked just like the woman in his dreams. She was dressed all in blue, and her hair shone like the ocean itself. She had a beautiful face, and huge cerulean eyes. She looked at Zel and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that!" she said cheerfully. "I'm not too good at this.....Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" her laugh was somewhat demented and high-pitched, very childish.   
  
Zel stared at her. "Um.......it's okay." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "You're not hurt?"   
  
She shook her head, blue hair whipping her cheeks. "Nope! I'm fine!" she replied, grinning widely. "Ha ha ha! I'm Dolly!"   
  
"Uh....Zelgadiss."   
  
They shook hands.   
  
_What is this? When I touched her hand.....there was something about her....a strange presence, very powerful. I've only sensed this aura from Lina and.......and Xelloss......._ Zel stared at her. _Who is this girl?_   
  
"Hey! I was just looking for someone to go to the beach with!" Dolly said brightly, grabbing Zel's hand. "Come with me!"   
  
"But....but we don't even know each other!"   
  
"Come on! It'll be fun! Ha ha ha ha!!!"   
  


*******

  
  
The girl's insane laugh echoed in the air, reaching the ears of another giddy person. High atop a roof that overlooked the entire town, beach, and boardwalk sat a purple-haired Mazoku. He watched as the girl dragged Zelgadiss over to the beach, face serious.   
  
"Oh my......she's got him," Xelloss muttered, slightly worried. "A cure....hmph. We'll see about that, my lady.....I'm the only one around here who can play tricks on people and get away with it!"   
  


**End of Part One**


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes Hmm.....some facts might be wrong in this, and Xelloss might act a little more caring than he really is...But I risk being flamed for the sake of love and justice! Well, maybe not justice, but you get the idea :p Hey, you guys have read this before? Cool....That page went down, by the way. So it's all here now, and then maybe I will continue it more. ^_^   


* * *

**ACT II**  
  
"Wanna know something special?"   
  
Zel turned to Dolly. The two were sitting by the shore of the sprawling ocean, and the sun was setting.   
  
"What?" he replied.   
  
"There's supposed to be powerful magic hidden on this beach, in this ocean..." Dolly explained. "And they say that a Mazoku Lord dwells beneath the surface...." She turned her face into the waning sunlight. "Everyone says she's crazy.....ever since she had a fight with another Mazoku Lord.....a fight with Beastmaster Xellass......"   
  
Zel looked at the girl. "......."   
  
The girl turned to Zel, smiling now. "But! That's all legend! Who cares, right?"   
  
"I care," Zel said. "Dolly, you said something about powerful magic....Tell me more about that, will you? You see, I'm...."   
  
"Constantly wasting time looking for a cure," a familiar voice spoke up from behind Zel.   
  
Zel turned around and look up. "Damn it! Xelloss!"   
  
Xelloss was not smiling for once. He was staring evilly down at Dolly. "I see you've met a friend of mine..." he said, looking almost furious.   
  
Dolly stood up. "Well......Xelloss....it's been a while hasn't it?"   
  
"Not long enough!" Xelloss snapped.   
  
The two glared at each other. Zel stood up, intrigued.   
  
"Heh. I hear you've been a bad boy lately, Xelloss," Dolly told him, a smirk on her face. "Ne, I wonder what Xellass-sama would have to say about that....."   
  
Xelloss made a face and clenched his fist. "Shut your mouth!"   
  
"Hey!" Zel spoke up. "What's all this? You two know each other?"   
  
"We have mutual aquaintences," Dolly said curtly.   
  
Xelloss turned to Zel, smiling now. "Anyway! Let's go somewhere, Zel! We haven't been alone for a while!"   
  
Zel stared at Xelloss. Yes, it was a good idea to go somewhere with him. He had a few issues he had to discuss with the Mazoku.   
  
"Okay. Dolly, I'll see you sometime," Zel told her.   
  
"Sure! Hee hee hee!" she giggled.   
  
Xelloss and Zel traveled to the inn, where they snuck past Lina and company and went up to Zel's room. Zel made sure to lock the door behind them.   
  
"Xelloss, you've been acting wierd lately," Zel began. "Any reason why? And how do you know that girl?"   
  
Xelloss looked down. "She's no cute little girl like you think..." he replied. He then looked up at Zel, smiling cutely. "But forget her! Let's just have fun! I haven't had fun in a long time!"   
  
"It's been barely three days...."   
  
Xelloss clasped his hands together dramatically. "But three days is *such* a long time!" he whined. "Everyone is so serious!" Xelloss put his arms around Zel's waist. "Come on, Zelgadiss..."   
  
Zel looked down at the mischevious but adorable demon. ".....What are you up to this time, Xelloss?" he asked, stroking Xelloss' silky violet hair. "This isn't going to be like the Clair Bible, is it?"   
  
"[sweatdrop]....No, not at all!" Xelloss replied. "I know best, Zel! Trust me, just trust me!"   
  
Zel held the side of Xelloss' face. "I can't trust you......you're evil..." he said quietly. "I trust no one......so how could I trust a demon?"   
  
Xelloss' held Zel's hand against his face tenderly. "I wouldn't hurt you, Zel," he said. "I've saved you and your friends so many times by now.......how can you doubt me?"   
  
"You're a two-faced liar, a self-centered jerk, and a brat that cares about nothing but your own-"   
  
Xelloss didn't want to hear any more. He cut off Zel by kissing him passionately. Then he stared at him and smiled. "Trust me." 

*****

  
  
The next morning, Zel woke up to the smell of food. He sat up groggily. Xelloss was sitting on the floor, eating off a tray. Room service, no doubt.   
  
"You stayed..." Zel commented, a bit surprised. "....the entire night..."   
  
Xelloss smiled at him. ^.^ "Ohayoo!"   
  
Zel pulled himself out of bed after putting on his pants. He then went to take a shower.   
  
_Why did he stay? Is he keeping an eye on me? We never did talk about what I wanted to talk about. And Xelloss never did answer my questions.....I fell for his charm......damn it._   
  
When he came out of the shower, Zel got dressed. Upon stepping out of the bathroom, he was greeted by Xelloss popping a forkful of food into his mouth. "Mm!"   
  
"Isn't it good?" Xelloss asked. "You didn't eat dinner last night, you must be starving."   
  
Zel chewed. "Mm.....yes, I am a little hungry..."   
  
The two sat down to eat breakfast.   
  
"But why didn't you.......just wait for me get up? We could have.....eaten breakfast....downstairs..." Zel said between bites.   
  
"Why hurry into the day?" Xelloss asked, smiling happily. "Let's rest a while, enjoy ourselves......It's summer, no time for worrying."   
  
"I like to worry all year round," Zel said dryly.   
  
_But ever since I started this affair with Xelloss, I've been more apart from my friends than usual......._   
  
_I can tell he's still worried......If only there was something I could do to make him ease up......If only there was something I could do to keep him away from her....._   
  
"Let's go on a trip together!" Xelloss suddenly suggested out of the blue.   
  
Zel looked at him. "What? ^~^"   
  
"You need to relax," Xelloss told him. "Forget the others, forget the cure, forget the whole beach! Let's go somewhere.....cold, and cozy.....eh?"   
  
"Usually people go somewhere _warm_ for a vacation," Zel replied.   
  
"Well.....I think snow is romantic!"   
  
"The others are already suspicious of us," Zel said. "If we went somewhere together for that long, they'd know something is wrong."   
  
"Nothing is wrong," Xelloss told him. "We're simply in love!"   
  
"Stop using that word!" Zel snapped. "You do not love me! I'm not even certain if I love you or not!"   
  
Xelloss looked down. "................"   
  
Zel stared at him. "Don't act like you're hurt! It's the truth!"   
  
".........."   
  
Zel kneeled in front of Xelloss. "You're.....not mad, are you? I mean, it's true isn't it?" Zel asked, touching the side of Xelloss' face. "Mazoku can't love..."   
  
Xelloss stood up and walked over to the window. "No, Mazoku can't love."   
  
Zel watched him for a moment. "........Well, I'm going downstairs to find the others...."   
  
"Sure."   
  
Zel hesitantly left. When he was gone, Xelloss hung his head.   
  
_He's right, we demons can't love........It's only lust......at least, that's what I keep telling myself. So what was that odd feeling I just had when he said he didn't love me? If I didn't know any better, I'd say it..........hurt......._   
  
Xelloss burst into laughter, a nervous laughter. "Ha ha ha! That's such a stupid idea! What am I thinking?! Maybe I have been around humans for too long......." 

******

  
  
Lina was walking down the hall when she saw the door to Zel's room open and Zel rush out. He didn't even notice her as he stormed downstairs, deep in thought. Lina smiled. _Aha! Perfect chance to do some snooping!_   
  
Lina crept down the hall to Zel's room door. She snuck in and shut the door behind her. "Now, let's see if I can find a diary.....or something..." she said as she looked around.   
  
"Snooping and stealing aren't very nice," Xelloss commented from the window.   
  
"WAAAAA!!!!!! XELLOSS?!?!?!?!"   
  
Xelloss turned away from the window and smiled. "Yes, I belive that's my name."   
  
"What are you _doing_ here?!?!"   
  
"That's definately a secret!"   
  
"But.......but......what....."   
  
Xelloss walked past Lina and left the room without another word.   
  
"Xelloss, wait!"   
  
Lina ran after him, only to find an empty hall. ^^;   
  
_Gone again.......But why was he in Zel's room so **early**??? It seems like..................but that's impossible! It can't be!.......can it?_   
  
Lina joined everyone downstairs. Gourry and Amelia were eating breakfast, and Zel was drinking coffee. Lina sat down, giving Zel a wierd look.   
  
"Guess who I ran into just now?" she asked.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Xelloss. He was in Zel's room."   
  
Zel spit out his coffee, coughing.   
  
Lina stared at him. Very odd reaction.   
  
"Are you okay, Zelgadiss-san?" asked Amelia.   
  
"Why are you so freaked out?" asked Gourry.   
  
"N-n-nothing!" Zel stuttered. "I-I-I just......."   
  
"He doesn't want me snooping around in his room."   
  
They all turned around. Sure enough, Xelloss had appeared behind Zelgadiss.   
  
_Every time Zel doesn't know what to say, Xelloss pops up and finishes the sentance for him,_ Lina observed. _This is getting a little wierd....._   
  
_I wonder what Zelgadiss is doing with Xelloss,_ Amelia thought as she watched all this. _Lina-san joked about them being together, but......I wonder if it wasn't a joke.........Oh, please Zelgadiss, please be straight.....If you were to love Xelloss........then......I......_ Amelia's eyes trembled with tears as she stared at Zel and Xelloss, who were arguing now.   
  
"Stop appearing behind me like that!" Zel scolded. "And what were you doing in my room?!"   
  
"It's a secret!"   
  
"Arrgghhh!!! You're so annoying!"   
  
"I know." ^-^   
  
Despite his anger, Zel felt like kissing Xelloss, but he refrained. Instead, he grabbed Xelloss by the shirt and shook him. "Stop getting on everyone's nerves!"   
  
"You......love......it....." Xelloss replied as he was shaken harshly.   
  
_**Very** odd comment....._   
  
"Excuse me."   
  
They all turned. Dolly was standing nearby.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Lina.   
  
"Dolly. What are you doing here?" asked Zel, dropping Xelloss.   
  
Xelloss landed on the floor. "Ow! You're so mean!"   
  
"Childish as always," Dolly said, glancing at Xelloss. "Anyhow, Zelgadiss-sama, I'd like to speak to you. You were asking about the legends?"   
  
"Ah yes. Let's talk."   
  
"No!" Xelloss protested.   
  
Dolly stepped on him, holding him on the ground with her pointy shoe. "Let's go down to the beach!" she said brightly. "Okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
They left. Xelloss picked himself off the floor, footprints on his back. "Oww......Hey! Zelgadiss! WAIT!"   
  
Xelloss got up and tried to run after them, but Lina grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Xelloss fell onto the floor again. "Owww!"   
  
"Not so fast, Xelloss!" Lina said. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me: What's going on with you and Zel?!"   
  
"It's a secret!"   
  
Lina put Xelloss in a painful headlock. "Tell me, Xelloss!!!"   
  
"Owww!!!! Don't worry, I'll take care of it!"   
  
"Take care of what? Is Zel in danger?"   
  
"My job and Zel's life are **both** in danger!" Xelloss confessed."Let.....me....GO!!!"   
  
A powerful force pushed Lina back, slamming her into the wall. "Ahh!"   
  
Xelloss faced the three, rubbbing his neck. "I hate to do this, but......"   
  
He snapped his fingers.   
  
"What did he......do? [yawn] I feel so....sleepy...." Gourry said, falling to his knees.   
  
"Ohhh......he used his power to make us.....fall.......asleep......" Lina replied, lying down beside Gourry.   
  
"No......no! Xelloss.......what about.....Zel-san? Please........don't let......anything happen to......him....." Amelia struggled to say, falling asleep.   
  
Xelloss looked at all of them. Seeing that they were fast asleep, he left.   
  
**End of Part Two**


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes Oi.......this got long......Ne, are you guys enjoying it? I sure hope so ^_^;;; Slayers is a good summer series, and I always love my anime...even though I am stuck on Harry Potter right now......But Xelloss is kawaii!!! I love him! Hee hee ^_^V   


* * *

**ACT III**  
  
"Xelloss is very suspicious of you," Zel was now telling Dolly. "Any reasons why?"   
  
"Hee hee! And Xelloss and you seem very close! Any reasons why?"   
  
"Well....."   
  
"You're sleeping together, aren't you?"   
  
Zel blushed. "H-how did you......?"   
  
Dolly burst into laughted. "Aha ha ha ha!!!! I knew it from the first time I saw you!" she cackled. "You're the one that Xelloss is risking his job for! I must say, he doesn't have bad taste at all....."   
  
"What?"   
  
Dolly ran over to the ocean shore, laughing crazily. "I know something Xellass doesn't!" she chanted in a sing-song voice.   
  
Zel ran after her. "What are you talking about?!"   
  
Dolly faced Zel, smiling evilly. "That Xellass.....always thinking she was better than me!" she shouted. "More sophisticated, more beautiful! And she has the cutest general/priest of all us Mazoku! It isn't fair!"   
  
"Xellass...?"   
  
"Well now I'm gonna take her cutey-pie Xelloss away from her!" Dolly shouted. She waved a finger. "And that's not all......I'm also gonna take you away from him!"   
  
Zel scowled. "You are evil....."   
  
Dolly giggled. "I know! It's a shame to waste such a cute guy, but......" Dolly clapped her hands.   
  
Watery energy came flying at Zel. Zel knew there was no avoiding it. He flinched and shut his eyes. For a moment, all was still........and then....there was nothing. Zel looked up. To his shock, Xelloss was standing in front of him. Zel smiled. "Xelloss!"   
  
Xelloss was dead serious. "I usually don't save people that don't heed my warnings, but Zel is different..." he said. "Go back to the ocean where you belong, Deep Sea Dolphin, unless you want to die today."   
  
"Oo, you are a naughty one, Xelloss," Deep Sea said. "Have you forgotten the Mazoku Hierarchy?"   
  
"To hell with the hierarchy!" Xelloss said angrily. "Xellass-sama hates you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me killing you!"   
  
"Hm...you have forgotten....Perhaps this will remind you..."   
  
Zoom! Xelloss was blasted by ice magic. "Ngh! Ahh!" he cried out, falling to his knees.   
  
"Xelloss!" Zel put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"   
  
Xelloss pulled himself to his feet. "I....won't....LOSE!"   
  
Xelloss shot a spell at Deep Sea, and thus began a magic war. Zelgadiss wanted to help his friend, but didn't dare. He backed away in shock.   
  
Lina, Gourry, and Amelia soon came running. "Zel!"   
  
"Why's Xelloss fighting her?" asked Lina.   
  
"And why can't he win? He never loses!" Amelia added.   
  
"He's.......defending me...." Zel said slowly.   
  
"Well, let's go help!" Lina exclaimed, running off.   
  
"Lina, be careful!!! She's a Mazoku Lord!" Zel cried after her. Seeing he couldn't stop her, he uttered, "Damn!" and ran down to the shore.   
  
"Oho ho ho! Three on one now? I'd take on two, but three is so....unfair!" Deep Sea said. "Hm....Xelloss, why don't we get rid of one? Hmm? Let's see....which to disable...."   
  
"Damn it! Don't you dare!" Xelloss shouted. He hurriedly chanted a spell and it was hurled at Deep Sea.   
  
"Ugh! Ouch! That actually hurt!" Deep Sea complained, falling to the ground. She stood up and faced them, waves crashing behind her. "Just for that, I pick your boy toy! See you around, Zelgadiss!"   
  
"No!"   
  
A long, razor sharp beam of ice shot out of Deep Sea's hand. It flew rapidly at Zel, and pierced his chest. Zel's eyes widened.   
  
"NO!" Xelloss screamed, showing more emotion than he ever had before.   
  
"Zelgadiss!" Amelia ran down the shore. "No!"   
  
Lina scowled and faced Deep Sea. "You'll pay for that!"   
  
Xelloss also faced her. "Lina, together!"   
  
Together, they chanted the words.....   
  
"......DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!"   
  
Deep Sea shrieked and fell into the ocean.   
  
"Is she done?" Lina asked.   
  
Xelloss narrowed his eyes. "No. It's impossible for us to kill her..."   
  
"Then what-"   
  
Deep Sea Dolphin rose from the waves, torn apart but still alive. "Ugh....I wasn't going to....kill all of you......but you leave me no choice......"   
  
Lina and Xelloss stepped backwards in fear.   
  
"Xelloss, even you who never learns is going to remember this lesson!"   
  
Xelloss cringed.   
  
"There has to be something you can do!" Lina shouted at him desperately. "Xelloss!"   
  
Meanwhile, Amelia was crying against the unconscious Zelgadiss.   
  
"Please," she begged, "please don't die! I don't care who you love! I don't care about anything! Live, Zelgadiss! Live, and I swear, I won't care about who you love! I'll give you up if I must! Just live!"   
  
Back on the shore, Xelloss fell to his knees. His face was one of shock and regret. "There's nothing........I can do..." he said to Lina. He shut his eyes, expression deeply pained. "Nothing....."   
  
Lina stared at Xelloss._Are those.......tears in his eyes???_   
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
There was a huge, blinding flash.   
  
...................................   
  
After a moment, Lina noticed that she didn't feel anything. Was she already dead? The young sorceress looked up slowly. No, she was still on the beach. Xelloss was cowering beside her. Lina shook him. "Xelloss! Nothing happened!"   
  
Xelloss looked up slowly. "???"   
  
They both stood up and looked out into the ocean. Deep Sea Dolphin was standing among the waves, face shocked and horrified. "Uh.....uh..." she tried to speak, but couldn't. Then, she collapsed into the ocean.   
  
Xelloss' eyes widened. He whipped around. "X-Xellass-sama!!!"   
  
Lina turned around and gasped.   
  
Standing on a rock, Xellass Metallium stood, dress blowing about her long legs in the wind. "Hmph. Finally, we've rid ourselves of that pest."   
  
Xelloss instantly fell to his knees. "Xellass-sama! Forgive me!"   
  
Lina looked down at him. _Never seen Xelloss so humble before. I guess this truly is his boss...._   
  
Xellass took a long drag on her elegant cigarette. She blew the smoke out in a sexy, womanly way. ".....Xelloss. I like your secretive ways, but not when it comes to me. I'm glad you fought so valiantly, but the reason you fought was to keep a secret from me. What do you have to say for yourself? Hm?"   
  
_Wow, she treats Xelloss like a child...._   
  
"I'm sorry! But-but-but I thought you'd be angry if you knew! I-I didn't want to upset you, that's all!" Xelloss tried to explain, standing up.   
  
"Twisting the truth as always...." Xellass said. She took another drag and exhaled smoke. "What do you think I should do with you?"   
  
"Uhh.....nothing!" ^_^;   
  
Xellass tossed back her hair. "Huh. Nothing?" she shook her head. "Now, if I were Dragonmaster Dyne or Deep Sea Dolphin, I'd have killed you off right about now. Or at least take away your powers and replace you."   
  
Xelloss hung his head. "Well........if you must....allow me to do something first."   
  
"Oh?" Xellass raised an eyebrow.   
  
Xelloss walked over to where Zel lay unconscious and bleeding. He picked Amelia up off him and flung her aside. Laying his staff down, he knelt beside Zelgadiss.   
  
"At least let me use my powers one last time," he told his master softly as he stared at Zel. He stroked Zel's cheek gently and leaned his face closer to his.   
  
Amelia stared. _Does.......does he......love.....Zelgadiss....???_   
  
"As you wish," Xellass said.   
  
Xelloss leaned forward and kissed Zelgadiss gently. Everyone stared, stunned. As he kissed him and everyone freaked out, Zel's blood began to vanish, his shirt began to come together, and his wound began to close....   
  
Tears welled in Amelia's eyes._He does love Zelgadiss! How strange....I feel so happy that Zel is going to live, but........but so sad, in a way.....I feel so guilty! I don't want to be sad! I should just be happy for Zel! What's wrong with me?!_   
  
Zel opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was Xelloss' kawaii face smiling kindly down at him. "X-Xelloss?"   
  
Xelloss smiled, despite his own wounds. "Zelgadiss.....Now do you trust me?" he asked.   
  
For once, Zel actually felt bad for treating Xelloss so badly. "Xelloss, of course I do..." he said, sitting up.   
  
Xelloss smiled wearily, but then fell weakly into Zel's arms. "Ohh...."   
  
"Xelloss?! What's wrong with him?!" Zel asked frantically.   
  
"Nothing, he'll be fine."   
  
Zel looked up and saw Xellass for the first time. "Oh! You must be.....Beastmaster Xellass Metallium!"   
  
She exhaled smoke. "Yes, that's me," she said coolly. She looked down at her general/priest and smiled with a hint of affection on her face. "Don't look so pathetic, Xelloss. You know you deserve this."   
  
Xelloss just looked to the side. "........."   
  
"What's going on?" Zel asked Lina.   
  
"She stripped him of his power," Lina explained.   
  
"You deserve this..........but......"   
  
They all looked at the Mazoku Lord.   
  
Xellass smiled a little. "It would be so tiring to find another priest and a general," she said. "So, Xelloss, look at me." She put a hand under Xelloss' chin and turned it towards her face. "Promise to never keep secrets from me.....and I'll let you continue to serve me."   
  
"H-hai! Xellass-sama!"   
  
Xellass smiled and stood up. "Good," she said. "In that case, your powers are suspended for a month, but no more."   
  
"A whole month?!" Xelloss whined. "But how will I recover?!"   
  
Xellass smiled at him. "Slowly, the way the humans do," she replied. "I'll let that be punishment for lying to me."   
  
"But, but!"   
  
"Be grateful you got off easy!" Xellass yelled at him, losing her cool for once.   
  
Xelloss flinched. "Yes, Xelass-sama."   
  
Xellass patted him on the head. "Good boy." And with that, she left, walking off into the horizon until she vanished.   
  
"What a dominatrix...." Lina observed.   
  
Zel stared after her. _So that's Xelloss' master...._   
  
Zel's attention was taken off of Xellass when he felt Xelloss go limp in his arms. He looked down. Xelloss had passed out. Zel smiled at him. "Xelloss......you weren't betraying me after all...." he murmured. Zel held Xelloss tightly in his arms. "Thank you, Xelloss-chan," he said affectionately, kissing Xelloss' chubby cheek.   
  
Then, Zel realized that everyone wast staring at him. He turned red. "Um.....I mean...I didn't......uh......"   
  
"It's okay, Zel," Lina said despite being a little wierded out. "We already knew you two were in love."   
  
"H-how did you know?! I-I-I mean, w-what makes you say that?!"   
  
"Xelloss healed you with a kiss," Amelia said quietly. Trying to be brave, she fought back her tears and smiled at Zel. "It was very touching!"   
  
Zel looked at her, knowing she was hurt. "Amelia...."   
  
Amelia turned her back on Zel. "You should get Xelloss to a bed," she said. "He's wounded badly, and can't recover as quickly as usual. He needs to be tended to."   
  
Zel stood up, Xelloss in his arms. "Right.....come on, Gourry."   
  
"O-okay! Hey Zel, do you really love Xelloss? Is it love or are you just dating?"   
  
"Gourry, shut up."   
  
As they walked away, Lina approached Amelia. Amelia was standing with her back to everyone, hair shadowing her eyes.   
  
"Amelia.....this must be hard for you...."   
  
"No, I'm fine."   
  
"But......I know how you feel about Zelgadiss..."   
  
"I'm just happy that Zel is alive!"   
  
"Well......yeah......But listen, if you wanna talk to me about anything..."   
  
"I know you're always there, Lina!" Amelia said, voice forced. "But don't worry! All I care about is Zel being happy, it doesn't matter with who."   
  
"Okay.....if that's what you say...." Lina said, knowing Amelia wanted to be alone. "I'll be heading off now, I guess...."   
  
"Okay. Bye!"   
  
Lina left.   
  
Alone, Amelia stared out into the ocean. "Zelgadiss....." she whispered. A tear streamed down her cheek, landing in the sand and glistening like the ocean.   
  
**End of Part Three**


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes Xelloss and Zelgadiss turned out to be my 2nd favorite shonen ai couple! Whaddaya know....Enjoy everyone! ^___^   


* * *

**ACT IIII**  
  
Zelgadiss was sitting on the corner of his bed now, back at the inn. Xelloss was lying in the bed, still unconscious, with his shirt taken off. Zelgadiss was gently cleaning the trickster's wounds, since Xelloss couldn't heal himself. As he did, he took a moment to caress Xelloss' face, and stroke his hair.   
  
_Xelloss.......you were trying to protect me after all,_ he thought. _I feel bad for not trusting you, but how could you expect me to after all you've done? It wasn't my fault, Xelloss..........I hope you aren't angry. I won't apologize for doubting you, for I had my reasons......but....I do feel bad....Next time I'll take you more seriously. My cute Xelloss......I owe you my life....Thank you so much. You even risked your own job and all for me.....   
  
So....does that mean he can love? I think he does love me, even though he may deny it. If he didn't, he wouldn't have done all this......Unless he simply doesn't want to lose his torture victim......_ [sweatdrop]   
  
"Owww......watch where you're rubbing..." Xelloss' groggy voice suddenly complained.   
  
Zel looked over at Xelloss. "Oh! You're awake!"   
  
"Oww!"   
  
Zel realized that he was pressing the cloth too hard against Xelloss' gashed side. "Oops."   
  
Xelloss smiled wearily. "This is all your fault," he told Zelgadiss. "Tell me, why are you so special? Why have I risked myself more than once to be with you?"   
  
"It's called 'love' Xelloss."   
  
_Love? Is he serious? I can't love......I'm a demon, I'm strong, I'm......I'm......_   
  
"I'm in love," Xelloss said out loud, looking very surprised.   
  
Noticing how Xelloss wasn't too pleased with this idea, Zel leaned over and kissed him.   
  
"Why am I in love?" Xelloss went on after the kiss. "You're part human, you should know. Why am I in love, Zelgadiss?"   
  
Zel smiled at him. "That's a secret!"   
  
"Don't use my own lines!!!" Xelloss whined.   
  
Zel laughed and ruffled Xelloss' glossy hair. "Ha ha! Seriously, Xelloss, no one knows for sure why they fall in love. It just happens."   
  
Xelloss looked worried. "It's horrible...." he breathed.   
  
Zel looked at him. "What?"   
  
"It's uncontrollable, it weakens you, it surprises you," Xelloss said. "It-it takes control of you, and you can't control it.......that's......scary!"   
  
Zelgadiss laughed at him. "Ha ha ha! You look genuinely scared!"   
  
Xelloss lifted his chin. "I'm not scared! I'm just.......hesitant."   
  
Zel laughed more and then kissed Xelloss to comfort him. He embraced the Mazoku in his strong arms. "It's okay, Xelloss. The trouble is over. You don't need to be scared of love, I'll make sure you're safe. It is a little scary at first, and I was scared as well. But not anymore. I've wasted too much of my life being a runner. Don't you do the same."   
  
Xelloss was a little surprised to be held so tenderly by Zelgadiss of all people. It had all started off as a joke, a way to annoy Zel, and now....it was.....love. Though Xelloss liked surprising people, he usually didn't like to be surprised himself. But this was...It was different. It felt good. Xelloss relaxed in Zel's arms. It was nice to be held for once, nice to know someone cared about him. Funny, he'd always thought he was happy, but now he realized that there had always been something missing in his life. Suddenly, tricks and trouble weren't enough, he wanted this too. Xelloss smiled. "I'm not scared," he said more confidently now. "But promise me something."   
  
"Eh?" Zel looked down at him.   
  
Xelloss looked up at Zel, putting his arm around him. "Never hurt me."   
  
_I never thought I'd hear that from Xelloss......Asking me for such a promise only means that he's admitting that I *can* hurt him. He is scared, I can tell. I feel him trembling slightly in my arms......He's scared and excited all at once. Poor Xelloss, I actually pity him, though I know it's foolish. He'll have his power back in a month, and then he'll be pestering me again......._ Zel looked down at Xelloss' pleading face and his expression softened. _But right now he's so vulnerable.....he has no power, and he's just finding out that he loves me. He must feel weak, especially since he's one of the only Mazoku that can love......_   
  
Zel squeezed Xelloss tightly. "I won't ever hurt you. I promise."   
  
Xelloss snuggled against Zel's chest. "Good. Because if you ever did, I wouldn't want to hurt you."   
  
Zel laughed. "I won't hurt you."   
  
Just then, Lina walked in. Startled, Zel dropped Xelloss onto the bed.   
  
"Oww! And you just promised not to hurt me!" Xelloss said.   
  
"Zel, can I speak to Xelloss alone?" Lina asked.   
  
Zel nodded and left.   
  
"Are you jealous?" asked Xelloss. He smiled and lifted and finger. "Sorry, but you had your chance, and you always wound up hurting me instead of being nice, so..."   
  
"Xelloss, I don't know what goes on in your twisted mind, but let me tell you something!" Lina said harshly. "Amelia truly loved Zel, and now her heart is breaking."   
  
"That's sad. What's your point?"   
  
"My point is that I don't want you breaking her heart for nothing!" Lina retorted. "This better be the real thing, and not some evil scheme! I don't think any of us could handle such a cruel joke!"   
  
"It isn't a joke! Gee, why doesn't anyone trust me?" Xelloss asked pitifully.   
  
"Because you're a trickster!"   
  
"That explains it," Xelloss quipped. "Ha ha ha! But Lina, believe me, this isn't a joke. I'm not too proud of it, but....I love Zelgadiss."   
  
Lina stared at him. She knew Xelloss would not say that if he didn't mean it, it was too embarrassing a thing to say. "Okay then, that's all I wanted to know. But remember, you're powerless for a month, so you'd better mean it!" she threatened, making a fist.   
  
"[sweatdrop] I mean it!"   
  
Lina left.   
  
_Hmph. Maybe it's a good thing that I didn't fall in love with her,_ Xelloss thought. _Now that I think of it, she's a lot like Xelass-sama....._ Xelloss shuddered. _No, it's fine that I love Zelgadiss......He's handsome, fun to get mad, and he doesn't fight back too much. _ :p 

*****

  
  
Meanwhile, Zel had run into Amelia.   
  
"Amelia, I......I don't know what to say...."   
  
Amelia shook her head. "No, don't say anything," she said. "When you were lying there, and I thought you were dead..........I promised myself that if you lived, it would be enough. I promised that I wouldn't care about who you love, or be jealous, or be angry. I just want you to be happy."   
  
Zel touched the side of her face. "So mature..."   
  
"Be happy, Zelgadiss!" Amelia said, smiling despite her tears. "Be happy with the one you love now, because you'll never get that time again! As for me, well, I'll find someone to love one day. Everyone always does."   
  
Zel kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Amelia..."   
  
Amelia blushed. "Thank _you_, Zelgadiss," she said, smiling. "I hope everything turns out well for you two."   
  
"......I'm sure it will...."   
  
"Though I'll never understand how someone who fights for justice could fall in love with someone who challenges it...."   
  
"Ugh!" Zel fell flat on his face.   
  
Watching this, Lina said to Gourry, "Well, Gourry, I guess everything will be okay after all. I am a little freaked out over Zel and Xelloss, but that's life I guess..."   
  
"Love is always surprising," Gourry agreed.   
  
Lina thought about this. "Yeah..." she said, leaning against Gourry's arm. "You're sure right about that."   
  
_I mean, after all, I never thought I'd fall for a dunce like Gourry.....And I never thought I'd make so many friends, and that we'd be together for so long....._ Lina smiled to herself, holding Gourry's strong hand. _Well, I guess even if it's shocking at first, love is always a good surprise. And I'm sure all of us are in for plenty more surprises down the road....because that's just how it is!_   
  
_The End_


End file.
